


Victor's got a kink

by Fem_helios



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Footsie, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Over clothes foot job, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fem_helios/pseuds/Fem_helios
Summary: Yuuri and Victor explore the russians previously unexplored foot fetish.Warning! Rated mature for very tame but gratuitous foot fetish play.And boners......This was meant to be a one shot but I might add at least one more chapter.





	Victor's got a kink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make this as tasteful and sweet as possible rather than gross and cringy. If you have a problem with foot fetishes on the fundamental level please don't proceed.

It started off innocently enough, Victor insisting on buying Yuuri a new pair of skates with anodized blue blades to match his costume for the world's exhibition. Yuuri tried to argue that it was too frivolous, nevermind short notice for breaking in new skates but gave up in the end.

"How do they feel, moy dorogoy?" Victor grinned and patted the toe of Yuuri's skate and kissed his knee after he finished lacing them both up tight. 

Yuuri stood and wiggled his ankles back a forth a bit and tapped the sheathed blades on the carpeted rink floor.  
"A little stiff...but I suppose that's to be expected. "   
Yuuri pulled the guards off and stepped out on to the ice and pushed off gently, skating around in lazy circles.   
"Try running through your new short program, lets see how they feel after that." Victor suggested.  
Yuuri nodded softly and launched into a lazy and relaxed verson of his new short program.  
He made it through all of the first half quads and began stumbling through the step sequence.

"It looks like you're favoring your right side, is it painful?" Victor tilted his head thoughtfully and winced as Yuuri wiped out on an over rotated salcow. His foot seemed to buckle under him, the slightly stiff new leather of his skates pinching his ankle painfully and causing him to shift his weight prematurely. 

Yuuri sprawled out on the ice on his back.   
"I hate breaking in new skates." He pouted, flailing his arms and legs out petulantly.  
They practiced for several hours before Yuuri threw in the towel, practically limping off the ice. He sat down and eargerly removed the still pristine new skates from his battered feet. 

Victor gasped softly as wide patches of deep purple were revealed as yuuri removed and discarded his damp socks. Raw and rosey spots bloomed over the tops of his feet and over his ankle bones where the stiff leather rubbed and pinched the fairly calloused skin on Yuuri's feet.

He bit his lip and worried in between his teeth as Yuuri lifted each foot in turn, placing them in his lap so he could bandage them.   
As professional skaters they did this once or twice a season, wearing out skates one pair after another during training and competition. This, however was the first time that they were close enough for Yuuri to allow Victor to treat his feet for him. Instead of just supplying bandages, he was applying them and gently massaging the soles of his feet.  
"That feels nice." Yuuri hummed and closed his eyes, going nearly boneless against the gentle dig of Victor's knuckles into the soles of his feet.   
He grabbed a dry pair of socks and slid Yuuri's comfortable tennis shoes close. 

When he was satisfied they were sufficiently bandaged, he rolled his socks on, gently straightening them and smoothing his hands over the soft cotton. He dragged his fingers over the bottoms of Yuuri's feet, the touch featherlight and ticklish. The former evidenced by the Japanese skater's fitful squirming and soft giggle. 

"Victor, that tickles!" He snorted softly and he finally relented, replacing the touch with the very tip of his nose. He dragged it from heel to toe.

"You have very beautiful feet, Yuuri." He purred, boldly pressing his lips to the sole of his foot. 

"V..Victor!" Yuuri yelped and looked around, knowing full well they were alone in the rink but feeling the rush of getting caught just the same. 

Technically there was nothing even remotely sexual or inappropriate about the touch but it felt forbidden and dangerous.   
Victor smiled wickedly and gently bit into Yuuri's heel, just hard enough to pass the threshold from ticklish to lightly painful. 

Yuuri moaned involuntarily, his voice echoing loudly through the empty rink. He slapped his hand over his mouth and looked over his knee down at Victor.   
The smile disappeared from his face and was replaced by a look Yuuri had never seen before outside the bedroom. His cheeks were flushed deep crimson. The color reaching all the way up to his ears. He could swear that the russian man's scalp was even blushing, showing through his fine silver hair down his part. 

"Bozhe moy, that reaction was.....unexpected" Victor sounded as if he just ran a mile. He leaned forward laying his forehead against Yuuri's knee and shook his head, laughing in disbelief.

Yuuri tentatively stroked his other foot against Victor's knee and up the inside of his thigh.   
The path that Yuuri's socked foot took up his thigh tingled with electric anticipation.

"Vicchan....do you?" Yuuri's voice was almost lost in the small space between them.

Victor's breath audibly caught up in his throat as he continued up, sliding his foot over the very obvious bulge in his sweatpants. 

"You're so hard....Do you like my feet that much?"  
Victor's cock throbbed against the full length of his foot in answer. 

"Yura, if you say such embarassing things....I'm going to..."   
Yuuri was emboldened by Victor's responsiveness to this attention and gripped his rigid clothed shaft with his toes. He stroked down the full length of it then brought his foot to rest in the crease of his thigh, deliberately grinding his heel into the base of his cock.  
Victor groaned low and long, his mouth hanging open as he struggled to stay upright as he came from the very limited direct stimulation. He clutched Yuuri's calf to steady himself as a wet stain spread across his grey sweat pants on his inner thigh. 

"Ah! V..v..Victor I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...but that was so fast.." Yuuri leaned forward flailing his hands wildly.   
Victor chuckled low and throaty, scrubbing his forehead against Yuuri's knee to clear his head.

"You really are so amazing, my Yuuri."


End file.
